


The Missing Chapters

by Forgotten_Pages



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Domestic Avengers, Feel-good, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Pages/pseuds/Forgotten_Pages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots/short stories based on our favorite team of super heroes. A summary for each story will be provided in the notes in each chapter. Stories will range from pre-Avengers to post-Avengers: Age of Ultron. Suggestions welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce Banner and Tony Stark have a conversation about "the other guy."

Bruce Banner cringed when he saw the room in shambles. Expensive technology strewn around, the glass table shattered, walls broken. And in the middle of it all stood Tony Stark, arms crossed in a smug, unconcerned smirk on his face. 

"Told you I could make you angry," he said, tossing Bruce a robe he'd been keeping handy.

Bruce didn't see the humor of it, and his face burned with embarrassment. "Did I do this?" 

"Well, kind of." Tony looked around. "It was more or less the other guy."

"I  _am_ the other guy." Bruce sighed. He was tired of everyone acting like he just disappeared whenever the Hulk barged in. But Bruce was still in there, faintly and helplessly aware of what his monster counterpart was doing. 

"Well, yeah," Tony agreed. " _Technically_. It's like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

Bruce raised an eyebrow in sullen acknowledgement. "I should apologize."

"Please don't," Tony said, waving a hand at him. "I don't do this often, but I take full responsibility...this time."

Bruce didn't want to agree, even though he did. All he said was a mumbled, "Thanks."

"If we could find a way to let you control your "Hyde," we might get more productivity out of that not-so-jolly green giant." Tony grinned at his own joke, but didn't push it.

"You don't think I've tried to control him?" Bruce asked in a low voice.  _Great. Now I'm thinking of him as a different person too. If he can be called a person...and I'm doing it again..._

Tony noticed the tension ridging Bruce's muscles. Bruce was getting angry.  _Maybe we're discussing this too soon,_ Tony thought distantly. However, he shrugged the concern away. "I'm sure you have; but that was before you had me to work with."

"Oh, yeah, and you're the guy to give me anger management advice," Bruce retorted. He clenched his fists.

"Whoa, hey," Tony soothed, putting his hands up. "I wasn't saying that. I'm the last person to volunteer to be your psychiatrist. What I want to use is technology."

Bruce took a deep breath, trying to control his blood pressure. Tony wasn't making it easy with his 'I'm a smarter scientist than you' speech. "Hey, I might not be a billionaire, but I've got some degrees in my back pocket. I'm not stupid!" 

Now he was getting illogical, letting his emotions get the best of him. A symptom of the Hulk lurking nearby.

"I didn't say that," Tony argued defensively. 

"You didn't have to," Bruce growled, a greenish tint flushing his face.

Tony became serious. "Banner, you need to calm down."

"I am calm!" shouted Bruce, pounding a balled fist against one of the only walls still intact. It cracked under the force.

"You know what, you're right," Tony said quickly, backtracking, "I did say that, and I'm sorry. You're being completely calm right now, and you're doing good. You're taking nice...deep breaths, and getting a hold of your blood pressure." Tony sighed audibly when Bruce's stiff shoulders fell.

"Maybe you should be my psychiatrist," Bruce said with a faint smile after a few moments of collecting himself.

Tony smiled. "No thanks, I've got a job."

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and ideas welcome!


End file.
